powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
The Dark Energem
' The Dark Energem' was an immensely powerful and evil Energem that acts as the primary driving motion for the end plot of Power Rangers Dino Super Charge. It was the subject of Lord Arcanon's desires and one of the driving motions of the entire plot of both series. History Long ago, in time immemorial, the Energems were created. As said by Keeper himself, while the ten regular ones were formed from pure good, the dark one was made from pure evil. This Energem came to be known as the Dark Energem and was separated from the others so as to prevent anyone from using it, as it had the power to render the others useless. The Dark Energem is first mentioned by Zenowing, as the Silver Ranger, who informs Kendall that the power of all the other Energems is necessary to destroy it. Keeper explains to the Rangers that it is able to nullify the power of all the Energems, is extremely powerful, and thus extremely dangerous, so it was sealed on Heckyl's home planet of Sentai 6 to protect the universe. Millions of years ago, when Lord Arcanon assaulted Sentai to gain the Dark Energem, a kind native named Heckyl tried to protect it from getting into the hands of evil. While he was on the run from Arcanon, he fell and the Dark Energem went off its containment box. An injured Heckyl tried to get hold of it, but when he touched it, he started getting surrounded by dark energy, bonding with it, and became evil and also developed a monstrous alter-ego named Snide. Sometime after this event, Lord Arcanon destroyed the planet, taking the tainted item for himself before spending the next few million years causing chaos across the galaxy. Afterwards, the crooked warlord fought Keeper's apprentice, Zenowing once he had arrived on the desolated planet before losing his right shoulder spike in a battle. Despite Zenowing's efforts with taking back the Dark Energem even with the powers of the Silver Energem, Arcanon successfully captured him and chained him up. He knew that Zenowing would never do his wicked biding, so he decided to use the Dark Energem's power to corrupt Zenowing into Doomwing, just like what happened to Heckyl/Snide. The Dark Energem is revealed to be bonded to Heckyl, who tried to protect it from Lord Arcanon, but caused Snide to be created instead as a result of the Energem's tainted powers. It is the main reason, along with their memory loss and forgetfulness of their past, that caused Heckyl to be corrupted and become evil, and what made both him and Snide into some of the most feared outlaws in the universe. Arcanon revealed his possession of it during his first arrival on Earth whilst they threatened the lives of Fury, Poisandra, and Curio and he arrogantly mentioned that Heckyl will behave as long as he has the Dark Energem and none of the Rangers will survive. After the final defeat of Doomwing, Singe reports to Lord Arcanon that Doomwing was destroyed by the Silver Ranger, but he successfully found the Dark Energem in the forest Following the dismal failure of Conductro and Screech, Arcanon revealed himself to the rangers and the scheme was actually a front from the real threat. He planned to destroy the rangers himself using the corrupt powers of the Dark Energem. He made the rangers witness it's true purpose as he undergoes a transformation into a hideous, green faced, horned monster. This raised his power 1,000 fold and was only defeated by the Dino Charge Ultrazord. Following his latest failure, he landed somewhere in the forest where he was on his knees, weakened from the battle, and looked for the Dark Energem. As he was about to reclaim it, someone stepped on the container, revealing to be none other than his long lost bounty hunter, Sledge. Arcanon was very relieved that he was alive and thought that he was destroyed. Sledge demanded the bounty Arcanon promised him. Arcanon was willing to pay his employee in space bullion, but instead Sledge installed the Dark Energem into his firearm for himself, much to Arcanon's dismay. Arcanon attempted to threaten Sledge with Singe, Conductro, and Screech by his side to defeat him, thinking that he was alone. But in turn, Sledge was the one who had the advantage over his ex-employer with his whole crew together along with Snide. Arcanon was very infuriated with Snide's betrayal and Snide claimed that he has always been a two faced, much to Arcanon's astonishment. Together with Sledge's empowered arm gun and Snide's sword slashes, they ultimately destroy Arcanon, Singe, Conductro, and Screech, thus ending the warlord's reign of terror for good. At this point, Sledge took possession of the Dark Energem. Snide overhears Sledge say that he is no longer of use to him, and decides to play along with Sledge's game until the time has come to get rid of him. During Sledge and Poisandra's wedding, at the same time the six Greenzillas that Sledge put in different locations are destroyed, Snide is sent to Earth to find the Rangers' location, but first steals the Dark Energem from Poisandra's ring without Sledge's crew knowing. In spite of his death, the Dark Energem survived although the Rangers then had thier hands on the weapon. Later on, Ivan uses the Dino Super Drive Saber in the Ptera Zord along with Chase, Koda, Keeper, Shelby and Riley. They warn the citizens and Graphite, Purple & Heckyl, Red, Aqua and Silver take the Plesio Zord. The Dark Energem is thrown into space. Everyone in Amber Beach holds up mirrors and reflects the sun’s rays and with a combined Megazord attack, the Dark Energem is destroyed but it turns into a black hole. Said black hole closed forever however when Sledge's Ship was sent hurtling through it. Considering the alternate future created by the death of Sledge in the past, it is possible that (since Arcanon did not steal the Dark Energem) that it was never destroyed in this new timeline. If so, it presumably remains hidden with Keeper in an unknown location. Wielders Known users of the Dark Energem include; *Keeper (as it's original guardian). *Heckyl (temporarily). *Lord Arcanon. *Snide (when he became a seperate entityu from Heckyll). Notes *The Dark Energem does not have a direct counterpart, much like the other Energems, as the Kyoryugers got thier powers directly from thier Zyudenryu (the counterparts to the Dino Charge Zords). The main villainous goal in Kyoryuger was to resserect God Deboth, not to get a power source. Category:Arsenal (Dino Super Charge)